La vida del dios del río Kohaku
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: Quería escribir sobre este personaje, contarlo todo: lo que hubo antes de que apareciese Chihiro y lo que tendría que llegar después...


_De vez en cuando a una le entran ganas de escribir cosas cursis, y esta es una de ellas. _

_Está escrito justo como a mi me gustaría que fuese la historia, y eso no implica que le guste a nadie más..._

* * *

**Sobre el dragón en el fondo del río**

En sus orígenes, cuando la Tierra consistía en una violenta bola ardiente de lava y cenizas, él no era más que una infinidad de gotas de agua desperdigadas por aquella atmósfera tumultuosa. Su esencia estaba repartida por las tormentas, los ciclones y las lluvias torrenciales. Cuando alcanzó su niñez temprana, con apenas unas decenas de miles de años, jugó con inocencia por los cielos en forma de nube, por las montañas que se erguían en medio de la nada gracias a los terremotos que asolaban aquel planeta, y por los valles de lava donde tenía el calor y la fuerza del ardiente vapor.

Le llevo un tiempo, pero acabó percatándose de su propia existencia: era un espíritu, pero todavía no sabía nada más de sí mismo. También pudo captar otras existencias a su alrededor, en su gran mayoría dioses del fuego y del aire, que eran volubles y energéticos y que campaban a sus anchas histéricos e incontrolables. Sentía que no se asemejaba nada a ellos y aquello lo entristeció.

Pero en lo más alto de los cielos y en lo más escondido de las profundidades terrestres encontró a otros como él, que estaban ligados al agua y los minerales, y cuyo carácter era más frío y tranquilo. Eran incomodados por los otros espíritus más violentos así que esperaron, pues sabían que su momento llegaría, aunque tendrían que esperar unos cuantos millones de años.

Y así fue. La Tierra pareció apaciguarse tras su violenta formación y del calor se pasó al frío. Él se fue a vivir a la ladera de una montaña, donde se dedicó a hibernar y a contemplar los cielos estrellados de las noches. El silencio cubrió el planeta, hasta que un día aquel enorme espíritu que era el Sol decidió darles un pequeño regalo de luz. Notó entonces cómo se derretía y fluía, y tras un tiempo comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor una pequeña cavidad, un camino de agua helada. Tardó otros cientos de miles de años en comprender que era un río. El espíritu de un río.

Lleno de jolgorio y energías se dedicó a disfrutar de su hogar, a fluir fuerte e implacablemente, como hacen los ríos cerca de su nacimiento en las cimas de las montañas. Conoció a sus vecinos, silenciosos espíritus de las rocas, las cenizas y el hielo, estableció contacto con otros ríos que nadaban a no demasiada distancia de él y se arrodilló ante el más poderoso de ellos, que era aquel donde sus aguas terminaban de recorrerle y tomaban un hogar distinto.

Con todo aquello ya era inmensamente feliz, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que todavía podía haber algo más placentero en su existencia, algo que realmente le diese un motivo para seguir siendo un río magnífico. La Diosa Izanami*, creadora de todas las cosas, decidió conceder un regalo a aquel mundo que había consagrado. Caminó los maros y los ríos y besó las aguas tranquilas y llenas de riqueza. Los espíritus temblaron, regocijados y emocionados.

Él todavía recordaba el día que lo besó a él, cómo sus dulces labios le impregnaban lentamente. Así fue cómo brotaron en él pequeños seres, diminutas existencias que se extendieron por su río y después por las tierras que lo rodeaban. Aquellas existencias bebieron de él, le tomaron como hogar. En él, la diosa Izanami había permitido que apareciese la vida. A cambio, él mismo cobró vida, y supo que llegaría un día en el que no sólo sería espíritu, sino también ser vivo, mucho más desarrollado e increíble que aquellos pequeños habitantes que había conseguido. Se sintió completo.

Pasó el tiempo, las pequeñas criaturas de su río crecieron, evolucionaron y avanzaron. Pronto eran millones de veces más grandes que antes, pues se organizaban en grupos y formaban vidas más grandes y complejas. Él aprendió de ellos e hizo lo mismo. No tardó mucho en descubrir que a aquellas vidas les pasaba algo terrible: morían. La diosa creadora también era la diosa de la muerte, y un regalo no se puede entregar a medias. Los cuerpos de aquellos seres habían nacido en él y sus cuerpos volvían a él, deshaciéndose y alimentando nuevas vidas. Él, sin embargo, sobrevivió a sus pequeños compañeros, y tras unas decenas de miles de años, aceptó el proceso y maduró.

Así transcurrió su existencia durante toda una eternidad: pronto aprendió a diferenciar entre varios tipos de seres vivos y, dentro de cada tipo, qué especies y razas había. Vio civilizaciones enteras desaparecer gracias a los caprichos de espíritus infinitamente más poderosos que él, incapaz de influir en sus decisiones. Pero la vida era y es magia que nunca termina de desaparecer y gracias a ello siempre aparecía de nuevo, pasase lo que pasase, renovándose y complicándose de formas intrigantes.

Él, que seguía aprendiendo de su alrededor, siguió creando una existencia para él, una adecuada para su naturaleza de río. Había decidido que tomaría el cuerpo de un animal, e imitó a algunos que habían vivido en él, tomando detalles de aquí y allá.

Fuera de él, en la superficie seca que no podía alcanzar, había otras razas que le intrigaban. De entre toda aquella variedad de animales había uno que despertaba su curiosidad. Al principio eran seres encorvados y llenos de pelo, con andares torpes y un lenguaje muy gritón. Pero poco a poco se irguieron sobre sus extremidades traseras, estilizándose, perdiendo pelo y desarrollando sus voces.

Vio fascinado como trataron de imitar las voces de la naturaleza con conchas, maderas y pieles que manipulaban ellos mismos. También se sorprendió al ver cómo otros animales y plantas se arrodillaban ante ellos, dejando su libertad en sus manos e incluso permitiendo que se alimentasen de sus vidas. También vio cómo doblegaban las naturalezas muertas para mejorar su calidad de vida.

Pronto aquella especie le disgustó. Poco a poco iban creciendo en número y en poder, demostrando ser más letal y estúpida de lo que él se había planteado. Incluso trataron de doblegarlo a él, inventando artilugios de madera para nadar sobre su lomo, lo cual era humillante. Aprovechó su existencia animal, que ya estaba perfectamente creada, para tomar varias vidas e intentar alejarlos de su hogar. Sin embargo, contempló horrorizado cómo aquella testaruda especie persistió en su empeño e incluso se dignó a llevar a sus orillas animales sacrificados. Fue el peor de los insultos que había recibido jamás y lloró por cada una de las vidas que eran tomadas en vano. Por supuesto, siguió luchando contra ellos.

La pelea siguió y siguió durante tanto que al final, de tanto vigilarlos, fue adquiriendo aspectos de ellos. Aprendió a diferenciar entre machos y hembras, identificándose inmediatamente con los primeros en lo que a sexo se refiere. Escuchó sus voces y aprendió a entenderlas, comprendiendo entonces detalles que no había interpretado bien. Por ejemplo, los animales sacrificados en sus orillas eran una ofrenda para calmar su ferocidad y apetito. Se sintió tan desgraciado por la culpabilidad que decidió no volver a matar a ninguno de ellos; al fin y al cabo, él prefería la vida a la muerte. También aprendió otra cosa importante, y es que se denominaban a sí mismos humanos; a él le denominaban _dragón._

La lucha siguió pero más apaciguadamente, pues había descubierto que sentía curiosidad por los más pequeños de los humanos, pequeñas criaturas débiles y dependientes de sus mayores, pero que lo desconcertaron con sus juegos y su bullicio constante. Se zambullían en él sin miedo, bebían de su agua con confianza e incluso alguno intentaba llegar hasta su fondo buceando, aunque siempre con resultados precarios. Hubo unos pocos que se aventuraron muy lejos de orilla y perecieron entre los abrazos de sus aguas. Los devolvía a los suyos, apenado por aquellos pequeños seres de tierra seca que parecían tan fascinados con él como para morir ahogados.

Los llegó a querer tanto que empezó a percibir el paso del tiempo de una manera más humana, es decir, más lenta, cosa que permitía que disfrutase más de la infancia de los que observaba antes de que se convirtiesen en los airados e insensatos adultos. Al final incluso llegó a crearse otro cuerpo más, esta vez uno humano: nació como niño a la orilla de su río y jugó en secreto con las crías humanas durante milenios.

Sin embargo, un día los niños dejaron de frecuentar sus aguas. Los humanos adultos llenaron la tierra seca alrededor suyo de metales y yeso, como intentando poner obstáculos a quienes intentaban aventurarse a sus aguas. También su río empezó a llenarse de porquerías, elementos de la naturaleza manipulados y degenerados que no deberían haber acabado en él. Aquello le hizo debilitarse, cosa que se acentuó cuando los peces y demás animales empezaron a morirse.

El proceso se alargó durante unos cuantos años. Sentía tanta ira que anhelaba el momento en el que un humano adulto se le acercaba para poder destrozarlo con las poderosas fauces de su cuerpo animal, o ahogarlo en el fondo y dárselo de comer a los moribundos animales de su interior. Oh sí, cómo disfrutaría de aquel acto cruel… Habría que esperar con paciencia, y eso no le faltaba…

Un día por fin llegó el momento de su venganza. Sintió el chapoteo en el lino que descansaba en las orillas, y después el cuerpo cayendo pesadamente en él. Desde el fondo de las oscuras aguas el espíritu rugió con placer y nadó como una bala hasta donde se encontraba el humano. Podía sentir cómo se hundía inexorablemente varios metros en su interior, pues parecía no saber nadar. Fue más rápido, ciego por el instinto animal.

Pero cuando llegó hasta el humano quedó congelado: no era macho, como hubiera preferido, sino una hembra… y una hembra pequeña, mucho más que los niños con los que solía jugar tanto tiempo atrás. Iba totalmente desnuda salvo una tela de colores alrededor de su sexo, y el agua hacía danzar su pelo de color madera.

Abrió las fauces acercándose a ella, pero entonces la niña lo miró. Sus ojos eran oscuros como las aguas del fondo de su río y los tenía muy abiertos, como si estuviese hipnotizada. Permanecía así inmóvil, como si no percibiese los peligros que la acechaba, que le incluían a él y al agua que la rodeaba.

Dejó escapar un montón de pompas al proferir una exclamación, permitiéndole oír su voz aguda e inmadura, que aún necesitaba ser refinada. Paseó la mirada por su hocico, sus orejas y sus cuernos, la boca entreabierta por la fascinación.

Debería haberla atacado, destrozado… pero sabía que no quería. Rugió, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil. ¡Si hubiera sido cualquier otro…! Pero en la mirada de aquella niña no veía ni la polución ni las barreras de yeso que sus mayores habían puesto. Tan sólo había ese espacio infinito de inocencia en las pupilas, esa ingenuidad que le erizaba el cabello de su lomo de dragón y le daba escalofríos entre las escamas.

Acercó su hocico hasta rozar la barriguita infantil y soltó varias pompas, guiándolas hasta la naricita de la cría humana y obligándola a inhalarlas. Era muy pequeña para comprender qué le estaba haciendo, pero pareció confiar, inhalando y exhalando. Alargó su manita para acariciarle en la frente. Sintió su propio corazón acelerarse y cerró los ojos, escuchando el tembloroso corazón de la niña entre los susurros del agua. Hubiera permanecido así semanas y semanas.

Pero no podía entretenerse: la cría humana precisaba de más oxígeno para vivir. En otras ocasiones había dejado a otros niños ahogarse… pero no se sentía a gusto con aquel final. Giró su cabeza, acercando sus cuernos a las manitas de ella, que entendió y se aferró a ellos. Fluyó entonces a través del agua con ella sobre su cuello, dirigiéndola hacia la orilla, donde haría pie y no tendría que darle aire. La niña seguía con los ojos como platos, podía sentir a través de sus deditos lo impresionada que estaba, y lo blancos que eran sus sentimientos. Deseó poder quedársela, darle aire para que pudiese nadar con él para siempre.

Cuando apenas ya cubría un metro paró y la niña se soltó, aunque no emergió. Se giró para poder mirarla por última vez; sentía a dos humanos adultos aproximándose con rapidez. Sintió sus ojos llorar lágrimas que se perdían al instante. Deseó poder preguntarla cómo se llamaba para poder recordarla mejor, pero no tenía tiempo para pasar a su cuerpo humano sin desvelarse a los adultos. Con rapidez lamió su rostro, queriendo captar de esa manera su olor y su sabor… que era tierno y suave, como el de una fruta.

Entonces ella habló, todavía con la cabeza bajo el agua. Entre el burbujeo de su aliento escuchó perfectamente la palabra:

-Chihiro.

Un fuerte brazo se introdujo en las aguas, la agarró y la sacó. El espíritu del río rugió con tristeza.

El sabor de la niña estaba en su boca, su olor en su nariz.

Prometió no olvidarlo jamás.

* * *

* _Izanami: es un personaje de la mitología japonesa. No estoy segura de si he captado bien su papel, así que si alguien tiene algo que objetar estaré dispuesta a escuchar ;)_

_Bueno, esto ha sido el primer capítulo. Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente. Hasta la próxima! _

**Y.L.**


End file.
